broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
028 Another Cup
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Zane, holding the closed diary out in front of him, says "Do your errands include a cup of coffee, Doc? I wasn't planning on... staying in *here* today. Maybe you can even flip through what I have so far..." Dr. Angstrom, who appears to have been turning to leave, looks back at Zane. ; Panel 2. Zane continues, "Once I have a couple *more* nightmares, I might be able to *classify* --" Angstrom bows his head and gestures for Zane to stop, his hand towards him, palm out. He says "Please, not outside of our appointment hours, Mr. Zane!" Thin white lines come from his hand and his head, showing the force of this pronouncement, and he holds his duck-handled cane tightly. Zane has opened his diary again, and the reader sees it as if we're reading over his shoulder. In neat, capital print he's written "Possible Categories. Dreams involving doors that aren't closed. Dreams where I seem to have no control over decisions. Dreams where something important is hidden from me. Dreams of death." Behind Angstrom, the tables of the antique store are loaded with trinkets. ; Panel 3. Angstrom, standing by the door, raises his duck-handled cane and smiles brightly, saying "But I encourage you to *continue* this line of thinking! These dreams may seem *terrible* in the moment -- but in the light of day, they are just *tools*. To understand them is to conquer them!" The door is slightly open, and snow is blowing inside the room. ; Panel 4. Zane, watching him go and holding the book in front of him, closed, in both hands, says "He's right, Mercy. I don't have to *enjoy* bad dreams. I just have to make them *work* for me." Behind him, Mercy is hovering, both wings fully extended. ; Panel 5. Zane continues, "Something about doors. *Thresholds.* Where I can't quite see enough, and I have to go on through them. Doors *conceal* things... and so does darkness, in a different way --" Something behind him makes a "Clang" noise, and he turns his head quickly, a worried look on his face. ; Panel 6. The door leading from the front of the antiques store to the bedroom is slightly ajar. Behind it is darkness. The shading of this panel is different from the other panels, with the door and the wall around it covered in a mottled pattern that lends it a creepy look. To the left of the door is a chair, and to the right is what looks like a box or a bookshelf. A cylindrical object seems to have fallen on the floor in front of the door, perhaps a lamp or a wastebasket. (Note, I'm really not sure what the object is, or if we're intended to think that it made that noise. It seems like a reasonable guess, but I can't quite tell what's going on here.) ; Panel 7. Zane is running outside as fast as he can go, his red scarf streaming out behind him comically. His eyes are wide open and his expression is dismayed as he says "Now about that coffee--!" It is still snowing, and the light blue sky and white background is a stark contrast to the gloomy panel preceding it.